1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yaw rate detectors and method for detecting angular velocity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The yaw rate detectors are used to detect angular velocity when vessels or vehicles are turned. Yaw rate detectors typically include top type gyroscopes, optical gyroscopes, or the like. Furthermore, tuning fork type gyroscopes that use vibration have been introduced recently. However, the structures of these detectors are complicated. This makes the manufacturing of these detectors difficult and expensive.